In order to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art, it was necessary to develop a reliable trim tab control which could be used in a fluid environment and would dispense with rods, levers and cables as an actuating mechanism.
This invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a trim tab actuator which is housed within the trim tab and is directly connected to the rudder. Thus, the necessity of incorporating rods, levers, or cables through or on the hull of the ship to mechanically actuate the trim tab has been effectively obviated. The trim tab is actuated by means of an electrical signal which can be generated automatically or manually. A desired orientation or course of ship's travel can be set and this course will be automatically maintained. The actuator can also be housed within the rudder, if desired.